


Harry Potter and the Severed Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has a movie night by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Severed Fingers

He was finally alone, free from his parenting responsibilities for the night. Shirazu had insisted on taking the other kids out to a restaurant for the night. Haise had suspicions that it was actually a bar or a nightclub, but obliged anyway. Anyway, that'd mean he'd have the night to himself.

Now, Haise was seated comfortably on the sofa in front of the TV, ready for a marathon. And he could _finally_ eat a bucket of severed fingers without it being awkward!

He'd popped in the first Harry Potter movie and had his fingers ready, wearing a contented smile as the Warner Bros. logo made its cinematic entrance, followed by the title of the movie itself. He took a pinky and munched on it slowly as he watched Dumbledore meet McGonagall, and reading the Japanese subtitles quickly. He wondered if this was what it was like for Americans to watch anime.

Haise seemed to have dozed off in the middle of the second movie, because he was quickly awoken by the front door being unlocked and the Quinx stepping in. He knocked over his bucket of fingers in panic and scrambled to pick them up when Urie walked in with his signature I-hate-everyone look. The dorito-shaped eyes glanced from the basilisk fight on the TV to Haise frantically picking up the severed fingers and put two and two together.

"Were you using fingers as popcorn?" Urie asked in his monotonous voice.

Haise smiled awkwardly up at his subordinate. "Ah..."

A loose finger dripped blood on the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i hate urie and think he takes himself too seriously bc i do
> 
> follow me on tumlr for sick memes http://animesquid.tumblr.com/


End file.
